


A New Muse

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alex has ptsd, Depression, M/M, Masturbation, Military Background, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Painplay, Photography, Scars, Self-Harm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: Joshua always liked taking pictures. Now he has a new muse.





	A New Muse

Joshua's muse was Nora Holloway. She was a close friend of his, and pretty; perfect for his artistic eye. That was until Alex came back from the military.

It started off during his homecoming ceremony at Toluca Lake. Everyone was in their swimsuits and boating, swiimming, and Alex sat near the water in his trunks but didn't go in. Elle tried her hardest for him to join her, but he wouldn't and just sat people watching. And Joshua took pictures of him.

Alex was marred in beautiful scars. He had a scar in his eyebrow, scars around his knee from the surgical removal of shrapnel. He had some small cuts scarred over his arms, and he had grazes over his left hip. Joshua snapped a photo of the beauty sitting under the orange sky near a tree. It was the most beautiful thing Josh had ever seen.

Then Josh took pictures of Alex sleeping. Alex was given the allowance to sleep in his old bunkbed until he got a stable job to move out, and since he had a permanently wounded knee, he took over the bottom bunk. Josh climbed out of his bed and hopped down, dropping down so that he could sit on the floor next to Alex's sleeping face. Alex was handsome. He had a defined jaw, facial scruff, and tan skin. He looked pained, as if he were having a nightmare; his eyebrows knit together in sleep. Josh took pictures of Alex's tormented face.

For the next month, Joshua would wake up early and hide in the secret bookcase. He would duck enough not to be seen, and he snap photographs through the rotten wood of Alex changing. Alex was sexy. Josh would photograph him sleepily pulling his shirt off of his toned body, showing the full glory of his scars and muscles, his chest that held light hair and dark nipples, his jutting ribs and abs that rippled when Alex breathed deep, his deep naval that had a trail of hair underneath it going down into his pants. Alex would drop his shirt onto the mattress and pull down his pants, revealing dark boxer briefs that held a heavy bulge inside, and tone, tanned legs that were marred in the most inexplicable scars. Alex's hips were Josh's favorite part. They were thick, held meat and muscle. His left was scarred by cuts and grazes that Josh could make back stories of.

And then Josh would snap photos of Alex dressing, and then Alex would leave, a hand in his shirt running over his stomach of light scars.

Then it got even better.

Alex, in the morning, sat up in bed. He looked troubled as well as tired, and Josh just stood waiting behind the bookcase door. Alex breathed deeply, gave a heavy sigh. He dragged his hands down his face, ran them through his hair, battling whatever dream he had had. It took a few long moments before Alex dropped a hand to his crotch, palmed at his groin. Joshua's face flushed and he took photos. He took photos of Alex palming over an erection hidden in his pants. It became evident that he did have an erection, though, when he lifted off of the bed to pull his pants down, dropping the flannel to his knees and sitting back down. In his boxer briefs, he was thick. Josh had never seen anything like it. Anything of Alex like this- just for _him_.

Alex sighed again and slipped his fingers into his briefs, gripping his cock and pulling it out. It was thick and throbbing, and Joshua ignored his own warm gut so that he could press closer to the gaps in the rotten wood, snapping photographs of Alex's cock while he stroked it, head bowed low, voiding any sight of what expression he must have. What a handsome brother Josh had. What a lucky life this was.

Alex's breath audibly hitched when he gripped his cock tight, crushing it in his hold, hurting himself for whatever reason, and it sent shivers down Josh's neck. He took photos of it. He zoomed in. He licked his lips at the whiteness of Alex's knuckles.

Alex gripped the mattress hard with his other hand, abs rippling as his body tightened from heavy tension. Then Alex pulled his hand roughly down his shaft, off of his red cockhead, hips thrusting forward at the harsh feeling of it that also pleased him. He sat there like that for a long moment, head bowed, fingers clutched the mattress hard, cock pulsing and twitching upward for more friction, the tip dripping precum. Then Alex finally moved again when Josh's feet started getting tired from standing.

The older brunette dragged his thumb across his head, pressing it tightly against his slit, rubbed it around with a silent moan. He went down his shaft, gripping it again and stroking it. He stroke it quick, his fingers blurring in the photos that Joshua took. Joshua licked his lips again and took more photos when it became evident that Alex was going to come.

Alex's breathing quickened, his stomach moved fast with breaths, his hips rolling forward into his thrusts of his cock. He came quick, and he gripped his length painfully tight again when the cum started to spill, hurting himself, making his body shiver. His dick's tip pulsed as it tried to emit more of the white, but Alex didn't let it. He gripped himself hard for a long time, until his wet head was extremely sexy and purple. He let his hand fall away from himself and Josh could see something fall from his brother's face. The drop landed on his briefs, and Josh only realized what it was when Alex dropped his head back, looking to the ceiling.

He was crying. The tears dripped down his cheeks, but they caught on his jawline and didn't fall, just that one. He was crying, though. His stomach quivered with his crying, and Josh couldn't help but to take photos, because Alex had been mostly emotionless his time back from the military. Alex dropped his head back down, wiped his hands over his eyes. He kept his face in his hands for a long moment before he reached for his pillow, slipped a hand underneath it and pulled something out. There was a _click_ , and a flash of metal glinted in the morning light from the window. Josh didn't move to do anything, watched his brother through the wood.

The pocketknife was brought to Alex's hip of scars, and it the blade was pressed against them and dragged slowly across, deeply, and there was immediate blood. Then the blade was pulled from the skin and placed in a different spot, and it was repeated.

Josh snapped a photo. What a beautiful muse he had found. What an angel- a beautiful, tormented angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I've hurt my shoulder again, so I can't type on my computer. So I've taken to oneshots on my phone until I heal.


End file.
